fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Destruction of Ghoulia's Treasures
Ghoulia and her friends made it to the cottage. As Cleo opened the door, Ghoulia asked, "Guys, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" "Don't you get it?" Draculaura asked. "It's a surprise!" When they walked inside, Ghoulia stopped and gasped. There was Slow Moe's statue from the shipwreck. She hugged all her friends. "Guys, you're the best!" She ran over to the statue. "It looks just like him! It even has his eyes!" She gazed dreamily into the statue's eyes. "Why, Moe? Run away with you? Oh, this is all so sudden." She laughed happily, but she suddenly stopped when she found a familiar figure in the doorway. "Daddy!" Sure enough, Frankenstein was there! The LXG were behind them, their heads hung in shame. Zombie was also carrying something concealed in his hand. Ghoulia's friends darted into various hiding places. "I consider myself a very, very reasonable king," Zombie said severely. "I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" "But Daddy, I-" Ghoulia began. "Is it true that you rescued a mortal from drowning?" Zombie demanded. "Look, Daddy! I had to!" Ghoulia argued. "Contact between our world and the mortal world is strictly forbidden! Ghoulia, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Zombie scolded. "But if I didn't do anything, he would have drowned and died!" Ghoulia protested. "Do you think I care? One less mortal to worry about!" Zombie said, coldly. "You're more of a cold-blooded murderer than Scar! You don't even know Moe!" Ghoulia shouted, while glaring at him. "Know him? I don't have to know him! They're all the same! Heartless monsters who are only compelled by greed and will kill and destroy anything that's not like them!" Zombie shouted. That did it for Ghoulia, who couldn't hold it in anymore. "DADDY, CLAM IT!!! I LOVE HIM!!!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. Upon realizing what she said, Ghoulia gasped and covered her mouth. Everyone else gasped, too. Zombie was stunned. "No!" His shock turned to anger. "Have you lost your senses completely, Ghoulia? He's a human, you're a monster!" "I don't care!" Ghoulia snapped. "So help me, Ghoulia! I'll get through to you one way or another!" From his hiding place, Xem couldn't take it anymore. He got out and shouted, "You take back what you said about Moe, you pompous, arrogant, ol' windbag!" The LXG gasped. So did Zombie "What did you say?" Zombie asked. The rest of Ghoulia's friends came out of their hiding places. "You heard him, you beast!" Cleo snapped. "You are not a very nice man if you act like that!" Double D said, sourly. "Yeah! And you only care about yourself, you backstabbing jerk!" Eddy snapped angrily. "You unwanted pesterer!" Ed agreed. "You're ten times worse than Abbey Bominable!" Clawdeen added. "You're not a very nice man!" Draculaura added. "You have no heart at all!" Frankie added. "This is no way to treat your own daughter either!" Lagoona shouted also. "What?" Zombie asked in fright. "You heard us: We've gone a way bit too near!" Cleo snapped. "We're living here forever and you listen to us!" Double D screamed in anger. "Away with you!" Ed ordered. "Yeah! You tell him, Ed!" Eddy agreed. "Ed and Eddy are right! You're more than a cold blooded murderer, and I never wanted to be with you, ever again!" Ghoulia shouted as she shoot water from her super water gun, knocking Zombie down. But then, Zombie got up really mad and raised his staff. "Uh oh." Ghoulia said to herself. Zombie's staff glowed, and he used it to send zaps around the room. Ghoulia gasped to find her beloved treasures destroyed right before her eyes. She found her dad aiming his staff at the statue of Moe. "Daddy, NO!" But it was too late. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Ghoulia began to cry, saying, "How could you?!" She began to cry and ran away from home, never to return home again. Category:Fan Fiction